


Prom Night

by sleepydot



Series: Lapidot Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydot/pseuds/sleepydot
Summary: as you can probably tell im writing these to get back into the groove with writingalso, i really enjoyed this one, it was a lot of fun to write





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> as you can probably tell im writing these to get back into the groove with writing
> 
> also, i really enjoyed this one, it was a lot of fun to write

Senior prom was typically an event that most high school students looked forward to, and was supposed to be the best night of your school years.

Peridot begged to differ.

She knew that she was supposed to be enjoying herself, and knew that the event was a lot more fun if you were popular, but she just couldn't find it in herself to have fun, especially when she had something weighing on her mind. She sat at a table with a friend or two of hers, absently staring off into the corner of the darkened room. She fiddled with her tie and tapped her bare feet on the floor, having kicked off her shoes about half an hour ago.

She sighed as she thought about how she expected the night to go, resting her face on her hand and rolling her eyes. A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, P?"

Peridot looked over to see that Amethyst had plopped herself down in the chair beside her.

"Hey, Amethyst, what's up? Anything happen since we got here?"

Amethyst shook her head. "Not much, other than Jasper bragging about how she knows she's gonna be Prom King this year."

Peridot scoffed at the name.

"How the hell is she so popular? She's a big dumb bitch who thinks being a jock is a substitute for having a personality. All she does is play football and push me around for having a crush on Lapis."

She glowered over into the crowd, where Jasper was dancing like an idiot. Peridot curled her lip at the sight before turning back to Amethyst.

"She's honestly not that popular. People just put up with her because they're too scared to actually say anything. And she's probably gonna be Prom King because she's the closest we're gonna get to a dumb jock dude at an all-girl's school."

"Fair point."

Peridot sighed again and rested her face back on her hand when a flash of blue caught her eye. She turned to look, and was captivated by the sight of Lapis Lazuli in a very lovely blue dress. Peridot felt a blush color her face, and when Lapis turned to look around, she quickly lowered her gaze.

In her daze she didn't notice Jasper approach, and flinched when a large hand clapped her on the shoulder. She groaned and turned, glaring daggers before growling,

"Jasper, could you kindly fuck off?"

Jasper feigned surprise, lifting her hands in a weak placating gesture.

"Whoa there, no need to bite my head off, runt!"

"Don't fucking call me that." Peridot nearly snarled, wishing to anything that would listen for Jasper to leave her alone.

"Whatever." Jasper rolled her eyes. "Prepare for defeat, because Lapis is going to be mine after tonight! You lose, runt."

Peridot clenched her fists, it was all that she could do to not lunge forwards and wipe the smug grin off of her stupid face.

"I swear to God, Jasper, just take a fucking hint and leave!"

Jasper just shrugged and rolled her eyes again, obviously unimpressed.

"Yeah, sure." she agreed nonchalantly as she walked away, tossing a few words over her shoulder. "Lapis will be mine, and don't you forget it!"

Peridot sighed and put her head down on the table.

"Damn, P, I've never seen someone get that pissed at Jasper and _not_ get punched."

Amethyst remarked in awe.

"Yeah, she's either too confident to care or unimpressed by me. Probably both, honestly."

Peridot sighed again.

"Jasper's right. I'm not good enough for Lapis. She's the captain of the swim team! I'm just a loser. Jasper actually has shit going for her. If she had to choose between me and Jasper, surely she'd go for Jasper."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Lapis hates Jasper's guts. How do you not know that?"

Peridot grumbled, blushing,

"Well, I'd prefer to not watch when my rival flirts disgustingly with the girl I'm crushing on."

"Fair enough."

"...How does Jasper not know that, even taking into consideration how dumb she is?"

"I dunno, P."

Relief washed over Peridot, alleviating some of the worry that she'd been carrying for a long time. Still, she couldn't help but hold onto the idea that Lapis was too good for her.

She looked into the crowd, looking for a certain head of blue hair, disappointed when she was nowhere in sight.

"The announcement should be any minute now..." She murmured, fiddling with her tie again.

She didn't have to wait long before the familiar crackle of the loudspeaker started, the loud babble and music falling silent as everyone turned their attention to the stage.

"I hope everyone is having fun!"

A loud cheer rose from the people crowded around the stage.

"I'm glad to hear it! Well, it has come time to announce this year's senior prom king and queen!"

The announcer pulled an envelope out of her pocket, and opened it. She quickly glanced over the paper before continuing,

"This year's senior prom queen is Lapis Lazuli!"

Peridot wasn't surprised, Lapis was pretty and popular.

As she watched, Lapis climbed up the stairs and onto the stage, waving to the crowd as they roared in approval. She smiled at everyone, before taking her place next to the announcer.

"And our senior prom king is Jasper!"

For a split second, Lapis's expression screamed disgust, but before Peridot could blink, her smile was back.

The crowd cheered again, although Peridot was satisfied to hear that it was a lot less enthusiastic.

Jasper climbed onto the stage with her usual brand of swagger, moving to stand on the other side of the announcer. With a satisfied grin, she scanned the crowd, and when she found Peridot, gave her a look that could only mean, "You lose.".

Peridot's hands balled into fists, her nails dug into her palms, and her shoulders tensed up before she looked back at the stage, catching Lapis' gaze.

All of the tension left her body as her face heated up and she hurriedly looked away, shyly glancing back up at the stage to see Lapis trying to maintain as much distance as possible between herself and Jasper.

"Give it up for our prom king and queen!" the announcer finally called out, leading to an enthusiastic round of applause. Peridot clapped slowly three or four times, and groaned in disgust when she saw Jasper try to take Lapis' hand, however, she felt a little bit of satisfaction when Lapis snatched her hand away quickly and turned to climb down from the stage.

"So much for prom being fun." she muttered to herself, turning to Amethyst.

"Ah, don't worry about Jasper. Lapis will never go for her." Amethyst reassured her, smirking.

Peridot just grunted and turned her attention back to the stage, to see that Lapis was nowhere in sight.

"Well, I'm gonna go see what food's left. That chocolate fountain is calling my name." Amethyst then promptly stood up and made her way over to the snack bar, leaving Peridot to her own devices.

"Okay."

Peridot frowned and fiddled with her tie again, only stopping when a gentle hand touched her arm. When she looked up, Lapis was standing there, close enough for Peridot to see the little rhinestones sewn into her dress, creating little constellations all over the deep blue dress. Lapis' face was kind and unguarded, little freckles crossing the tanned skin on her face, smiling as she held her hand out for Peridot to take.

"Can I have this dance?"

Peridot's brain blanked for a second before she nodded, speechless. She quickly put her shoes on, took Lapis' hand, and stood, letting Lapis lead her out onto the dance floor.  
"I picked this next song." Lapis smiled gently, taking both of Peridot's hands in her own as a slow song started to play.

"Have you slow danced before?"

Peridot shook her head, a blush starting to tinge her freckled face pink. In response, Lapis guided Peridot's right hand to the small of her back, and placed her own on Peridot's, pulling the smaller girl closer.

At this point Peridot's face was quite red, and she was having a hard time believing that this was actually happening.

"And then we sway. It's not too hard once you get the hang of it."

Lapis smiled again, giggling a little bit. She took the lead, swaying to the slow beat. After about a minute, Lapis placed a little kiss onto Peridot's forehead, giggling again when Peridot's face grew somehow redder.

_I can't believe it!_

"I've liked you for years, Peridot." Lapis murmured.

Peridot's mouth dropped open a little bit as she processed what Lapis had just said.

"Really? I've liked _you_ for years! I was just too nervous to say it..."

Lapis smiled again and murmured, "I can't believe it took me this long to find out. I found out when I saw Jasper harassing you before the announcement. You were really brave, standing up to her like that."

"Ah, I just wanted her to leave me alone... She was probably unimpressed."

Peridot smiled and jokingly asked, "So I guess it's safe to assume you chose me over Jasper?

Lapis laughed, a twinkling of bells, almost. "Of course I have. Jasper makes me sick."

The response made the smile on Peridot's face even bigger as the slow song ended. They stepped back from each other, Lapis keeping hold of Peridot's hand.

"Hey, I wanna show you something. Is there anything else you wanted to do?"

"Not really, although I wanna grab a few of the decorations off the tables and I need to grab my clutch."

They returned to the table to quickly shove a few of the decorations in Peridot's clutch, and within a minute, she was ready to go.

"Okay, I'm ready."

With that, Lapis started to lead Peridot out of the building, passing Jasper on the way out.

At the sight of the pair smiling and laughing together, Jasper stared on in astonishment.

Peridot caught her eye and flipped her off as they made their way to the exit, Peridot's smug grin screaming "I won".

They didn't get to see how Jasper reacted as they were already out the door and around the side of the building. Lapis led Peridot to a ladder going up the side of the building to the roof.

Peridot climbed first, since she was wearing a suit, and didn't want to look up Lapis' dress by accident.

Lapis soon joined her at the top, and the pair settled down, hand in hand.

"Wow, the view is amazing from up here!"

"That's not all. Look up."

Peridot looked up to see multitudes of stars, little pinpricks of light that almost mesmerized Peridot.

"Wow," she sighed, "It's beautiful."

Lapis smiled at Peridot's happiness and awe.

"I do have a question..."

Peridot looked at Lapis quizzically.

"Will you go out with me?"

Peridot's mouth dropped open and she nodded, speechless. When she found her voice, she responded,

"Yes, I will. I love you, Lapis."

"I love you too, Peridot."

Lapis took Peridot's hand in hers, and for a moment, Peridot leans in for a kiss, and thinks twice, sitting back in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's alright, you can kiss me."

"Okay..."

Peridot leaned in again, hesitating before Lapis grabbed her tie and pulled her forwards.

She whispered roughly, "Just kiss me," and closed the distance between them, pressing Peridot's lips against hers.

Peridot blushed bright red as she melted into the kiss, her hands finding the small of Lapis' back.

It felt like a lifetime before they broke apart to breathe, panting a little before they kissed again, and again, and again.

After a little while, they laid back, holding each other close as they watched the sky above.

"Hey, Lapis?" Peridot murmured.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Peri."


End file.
